combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy NeX-Mas Sale (2013)
It's that time of year again- the time to save on awesome weaponry. Treat yourself with that Perm NX Weapon you've always wanted (you know you deserve it), or get a friend or loved one something special. Nothing says happy holidays like a big freaking gun. NeX-Mas Seasonal Items Tis the season for NEMEXIS and Holiday weapons and gear, including the return of some old favorites and brand new seasonal items guaranteed to make your foes jingle in terror. 25% Off NEMEXIS Weapons The NEMEXIS F2000, Kriss and DSR-1 are back! *7 Days: NX 2,550 *30 Days: NX 4,875 *90 Days: NX 8,925 *F2000 Permanent: NX 18,675 *Kriss Permanent: NX 18,675 *DSR-1 Permanent: NX 22,425 25% Off NEMEXIS Gear The NEMEXIS Optical Sight, Tactical Mask, Modular Backpack and cosmetic Balanced Vest have returned! Available Durations (prices vary): 7 Days, 30 Days, 90 Days, and Permanent 20% Off Kriss-mas SpecOps There's no better way to fight around KRISSmas. 90 Days: NX 9,520 Permanent: NX 19,920 20% Off Yuletide Anaconda Put a death grip on Christmas. 90 Days: NX 3,120 Permanent: NX 7,920 40% Off L96A1 Holiday Wolf An upgraded version of the L96A1 Arctic Wolf. Show off your holiday cheer with the more precise fire and even more powerful bang, perfect for spreading the joy of the season. Permanent: NX 17,940 20% Off Candy Cane Club It's so delicious, a Caveman could use it! 90 Days: NX 4,720 90 Day Holiday Gear 20% Off Permanent Holiday Cosmetics Permanent Weapons on Sale Get nearly half off of Combat Arm's finest armaments. 40% Off Permanent Melee Weapons: NX 7,740 Brass Knuckles Dom Pedro Sword Machete Tracker Knife A number of melee weapons were initially listed erroneously as being available for Permanent duration. We apologize for the error, only the Brass Knuckles, Dom Pedro Sword, Machete and Tracker Knife were intended to be available for Permanent. 40% Off Permanent Assault Rifles: NX 14,940 G11 M14 Hunter ParaFAL AK-12 Carbon 15 CZ805 G36E Valkyrie LR300 ML M416N M4A1 Desert Warrior M6A2-SRT 40% Off Permanent Submachine Guns: NX 14,940 Dual Skorpions FAMAE S.A.F. FMG-9 Kriss SpecOps MAC-11 Micro UZI MP5 MOD PP-19 MOD VB Berapi LP-02 40% Off Permanent Sniper Rifles: NX 17,940 JNG-90 KNT-308 L96A1 Arctic Wolf M-200 Ghillie M24A3 M39 EMR Desert SG556 DMR 40% Off Permanent Machine Guns: NX 17,940 M60 Steel MK.48 MOD 0 MG21E Steel MG36 40% Off Permanent Shotguns and Launchers: NX 11,940 M4 Super 90 XM25 CDTE AA-12 Double Barrel Punisher R870 MCS SPAS-12 Gold 40% Off Permanent Pistols: NX 5,940 Bushmaster Type 97 Anaconda Gold Anaconda Silver Desert Eagle SE M1911 Knight's P226 P226 Silver The Golden Gun USP SE 30% Off Permanent Weapon Mods: NX 7,000 Trishot Holosight HDS-4 Reflex Sight Fast Loader Magazine II =Packages on Sale= Packages are back, but only for Nex-Mas! Desperado Package NX 54,990 People's Choice Package NX 54,990 Super Recruit Package NX 54,990 Character Packages on Sale Each package contains the Permanent Mercenary, a Super Weapon Renewal Kit and a 7 Day version of that Mercenary's Epic Weapon! NX 25,000 =Supply Crates and Function Items= Stock up your arsenal with discounts on MYST-Infinity, MYST-Epic, Mega MYST Crates and so much more! 15% Off MYST-Epic 1x Crate: NX 8,415 7x Crate: NX 54,740 15x Crate: NX 102,000 15% Off MYST-Infinity 1x Crate: NX 16,065 Buy One Get One Free Mega MYST Crate 1 + 1 Crate: NX 3,000 7 + 7 Crate: NX 21,000 15 + 15 Crate: NX 45,000 Buy One Get One Free Super Specialist Crate 1 + 1 Crate: NX 3,000 7 + 7 Crate: NX 21,000 15 + 15 Crate: NX 45,000 Mythic Renewal Kits 1x Kit: NX 1,990 7x Kits: NX 12,950 15x Kits: NX 23,880 30% Off Permanent Mutagens 30 Days: NX 4,130 Permanent: NX 12,950 20% Off Super Weapon Renewal Kit 1x Kit: NX 1,440 7x Kit: NX 9,360 15x Kit: NX 17,280 30% Off Permanent Custom Reticles 30 Days: NX 2,030 Permanent: NX 10,430 =Permanent Gear on Sale= Get an edge with powerful gear, on discount for Permanent for the holidays only, whether you want to go for fashion or for power! 20% Off Permanent Head Gear: NX 10,400 20% Off Permanent Face Gear: NX 10,400 15% Off Permanent Uniforms 15% Off Permanent Vests 15-30% Off Permanent Backpack =Permanent Cosmetics on Sale= Keep your stats and look good while doing it! Most of our Cosmetic items are on sale for Permanent, and even cheaper than normal too! 20% Off Permanent Character Cosmetics: NX 8,160 20% Off Permanent Head Cosmetics: NX 4,080 20% Off Permanent Face Cosmetics: NX 2,440 20% Off Permanent Backpack Cosmetics: NX 5,680 =GP Items on Sale= Three brand new GP Permanent Weapons are on sale now, along with huge discounts on dozens of other GP weapons and items! Permanent AUG A1-100,000 GP Permanent Kriss- 100,000 GP Permanent TPG-1-120,000 GP Base Character Change-13,720 GP 30% Off 90 Day GP Weapons Trivia *This event offered the TPG-1, Kriss and AUG A1 their first permanent purchase. Category:2013 Category:Christmas Category:Sales Category:Holiday events